


When Reality Sets Back In

by Chandlure



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandlure/pseuds/Chandlure
Summary: In which Usopp is on his deathbed due to Yellow Fever and Zoro and Sanji have a heart to heart. Teaser scene from 'History Repeats Itself'.





	When Reality Sets Back In

"Zoro?" croaked a weak voice.

Zoro opened his eyes and lifted his head to see Usopp watching him from where he lay pale against the sheets of his bed. "Hm?" he grunted.

Usopp turned his attention to the ceiling above him, his breath coming out in harsh bursts as he thought of the words he wanted to say. "I'm glad at the very least you and Sanji are acting normal," Usopp gave a weak laugh that rapidly progressed into a violent coughing fit, "the others they try to hide it, but I can see it, the sadness and fear in their eyes, even Luffy."

Zoro merely stared at his friend, not making a move to say anything.

"I have the same thing millions have died from, but," Usopp pulled his eyes from the ceiling back to Zoro and smiled in an almost too innocent and pure way to be Usopp. "I'm going to be all right, right, Zoro?"

Zoro's eyes widened slightly, and his breath caught in his throat practically suffocating him. As he fought to gain control over his breathing he schooled his expression and nodded stiffly, "of course you're gonna be okay. Stop asking stupid questions."

Usopp laughed softly, his chest heaving as another coughing fit ensued. He reached over and took one of Zoro's hands and squeezed it gently before letting it go, "thanks, Zoro." Thank you for lying for my sake.

Zoro shook his head, his three earrings chiming together with his heads movement, "no need to thank me. Go to sleep so you can get better."

Usopp pulled a small smile before turning his head to the side so that he was facing Zoro as his eyes slowly slipped closed against the dimly lit Sick Bay. Silence, other than the occasional cough from Usopp, filled the room, and soon those faded into the slightly less harsh breaths taken in his sleep.

Certain that Usopp was asleep, Zoro stood from his chair and stretched, his eyes moving over the thin figure of the younger boy. In a rare moment of sentimentality Zoro leaned down and brushed the hair sticking to Usopp's forehead away from his face and pressed a light kiss to the top of his head. He reached over and squeezed Usopp's hand before pulling away and straightening the blankets securely around Usopp's slumbering form.

Giving the boy a last look over Zoro bent down to retrieve his swords from where they lay on the floor beside the bed and turned away, exiting the Sick Bay and closing the door silently behind him. Ignoring the sudden wetness that appeared on his face, Zoro made his way down the stairs to the main deck.

"Zoro, are you okay?" Nami asked over her magazine. He turned to look at her and saw her eyes were as red and puffy as almost every other member's were these days- not that his eyes were far behind that state.

Zoro grunted affirmation and climbed up the ladder to the crows nest. Only after the door was closed did the barely held together facade from the Sick Bay finally crumble. Fat tears fell from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks unashamedly as he stormed over to his weights, his swords placed almost carelessly against the wall in his frustration and sorrow. He took his heaviest weight and began throwing it around more roughly than he typically would, and he was certain he would be hurting for days because he undoubtedly was not training right, and chances were he was going to pull something, but at that moment he could not find himself to care.

A particularly harsh slice through the air almost hit Sanji in the head as he came through the door. He ducked, kicked the offending object away from him and out of the swordsman's grip, "oi Moss Head! Are you trying to fucking kill one of us?! What if it had been one of the girls or Chopper?!"

"Get out, Shit Cook!" Zoro snapped, inwardly wincing as his voice gave away that he had been crying. "And take that toxic smoke with you, I told you to stop smoking in here."

Sanji threw his cigarette out the closest window and placed his hands into his pockets as he studied his friend/rival. "So, the so called heartless demon Roronoa Zoro can cry," Sanji sneered, "pathetic. Being reduced to tears."

Zoro moved to punch Sanji who dodged it effortlessly, "what did you say?!"

Sanji stepped close to Zoro so that they were nose to nose with each other, "I said it's pathetic that you are crying!"

Zoro pushed away and threw another punch, only to have Sanji kick the offending fist away and slam his foot none too gently into the swordsman's side. Zoro growled, "One of our best friends is dying and you are acting like you don't even care!"

Sanji ignored the comment, "have you no faith in our family?"

Zoro who had been ready to throw another punch stopped and stared at the cook as if he had a second head, "what, of course I -,"

"Obviously not, if you are in here crying like a two year old."

"Have you seen him? He is getting worse by the hour and we aren't any closer to finding a cure!"

Sanji blew his bangs from his face and leaned against the wall, his hands returning to his pockets, "Luffy does not pick weak people. Usopp's strong. He'll hold out for as long as we need to find a cure."

Zoro stayed quiet.

Sanji looked out the window facing the Sick Bay, "we've always teased him about being a coward, but in reality, he's probably braver than most of us." Zoro grunted his agreement, "He runs away at times, but even when he was scared he would come back and fight with us. Isn't the definition of bravery someone who fights even when they are scared?"

"What are you getting at?" Zoro asked heatedly.

"Usopp is brave and very strong. Physically perhaps not like Luffy, me or you, but his will is as strong as any of ours." Silence fell over them as Sanji continued to stare out the window towards the Sick Bay. After a minute or so, he chuckled, bringing Zoro's attention back to him.

"What?" Said Zoro tetchily, he hated to admit it but the cook's words had made him feel a bit better.

"Usually you would be on this side of the talk," Sanji turned and graced Zoro with a rare smile, his eyes lighting up some as he laughed. "I'm glad I could help you. Don't think this has changed anything though."

Zoro couldn't help the grin that crossed his face, "wouldn't think of it."

Sanji nodded, wavering before offering his hand to lift Zoro from the ground. Gratefully Zoro took it and was shocked to find himself in Sanji's arms a moment later. Sanji hid his face in Zoro's neck, his hands digging into the back of his shirt, "Usopp's gonna be fine." Zoro froze when he felt tears fall against his neck. Tentatively he wrapped his arms around the cook and hugged him back tightly. "This changes nothing you bastard." Sanji mumbled into his shirt.

Zoro closed his eyes and hid his face in Sanji's hair, nodding in agreement. "I know." Sanji choked back a sob and Zoro rubbed his back soothingly, and made a soft shushing noise to calm the cook down, "I know."


End file.
